Clearing the Border
Clearing the Border is the first scenario of the New Beginning campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Shadow of Death. Walkthrough Gem, a sorceress, who fought in the Succession Wars, came to Antagarich. She hopes in this new land she won't see the spirits haunting her from the war, or so Amanda, her teacher, claims so. She allies herself with the strange creatures of the Rampart and comes to Erathia, where she gains the command of the militia from mayor Delino of Clovergreen. She finds out some undead are plaguing the area and has to take care of them. Gem starts with two towns, as do the undead. Gem has to secure the borders and go north, then either take the eastern or western route to reach the Necropolis towns. On her way, she finds a hamlet, where everyone has died, leaving only corpses of children and caged farm animals. Burying the children and freeing the animals, Gem wonders what is Erathia doing, since the undead forces are invading the lands. Indeed, she has a dream of fighting the undead forces and a necromancer escapes her, but wakes up and comes down to her senses, seeing a confused sentry at her tent. Should Gem have time, she can go to the underground caves. The closest one is northeast of her starting town, in which the green keymaster tent is found. The green border guard, located southeast of the starting town and northwest of the second Rampart town, guard portals, which take to Deyjan lands, but the exits are blocked by red border guards. The red keymaster tents lie underground, in Deyjan lands. The third cave is located between the neutral Rampart and Necropolis town in the middle. There powerful artifacts can be found and if Gem defeats the powerful creatures blocking the one-way monolith, she can enter the portal. The portal takes her to the southeastern area, with dragon utopia, arena and an tree of knowledge. The exit, however, takes her back to the cave, in which she entered the area. Meanwhile, Gem talks to Clancy, a dwarven hero serving Lord Fayette, defending these lands. Gem befriends him, since he is searching for traces of undead among the lands. In addition, through her dream, Gem speaks with her teacher, Amanda, and tells her of the recent events, thinking the countryside and the towns suit her. At any rate, once the Necropolis towns have been captured, Gem goes over to the next scenario. Towns *Rampart x4 *Necropolis x4 Strategy Gem will have to capture important mines, like the gold mine and sawmill, then construct her towns, in order to have some advantage over her enemy. The portals will have to be used with caution, as both of them are located near Gem's towns. At any rate, Gem can go to attack towns, while another hero has to stay and protect the towns. Gem and other heroes are limited to level 10, but Gem is the only carryover hero. Notes In northeast part of map there is a swan pond, but it's proably impossible to visit without cheating. Category:New Beginning scenarios